


Only God Knows...

by GodAwfulWriter



Category: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAwfulWriter/pseuds/GodAwfulWriter
Summary: Haruhi’s acting a little strange. Kyon suspects something’s up.
Relationships: Kyon/Suzumiya Haruhi
Kudos: 9





	Only God Knows...

There are a lot of things that I’ve just come to expect every time I head to the club room. Haruhi’s constant complaining and/or crazy commands. Miss Asahina’s shy yet calming self. Nagito’s silence. Koizume’s polite agreement. All of it made for the perfect attraction of weirdness. 

Today, everything was even weirder because for once, none of that was happening. From the moment I opened the door and saw Haruhi sitting there at the computer in dead silence, it felt like my entire body shifted into panic mode. I was most definitely not ready for this. What’s worse? Nobody else is here.

I walk in, shutting the door behind me. “Hey.” I blandly say, my mouth having already gone dry from nervousness. “It’s weird for me to be here first.”

There was no response, only adding to how weird this was. I decided to just place my bag down and take a seat at my chair. Usually I’d be playing a game with Koizume right about now, and I’d have a relaxing cup of tea from Miss Asahina. Oh gosh, why couldn’t they be here to save me from this?

“Haruhi? You’re oddly silent.” I was hoping to be yelled at for once. I was hoping to hear anything from her. One thing I’ve learned over my time here is that a silent Haruhi is a bad - possibly world-ending - Haruhi. 

“Oh...yeah, sorry.” She finally spoke. Well, at least she’s alive. That’s a start. “I’m just not really feeling it today. It just feels like...something is missing.”

“How about the other club members? If they show up that’ll probably help your mood.”

“I’ve spoken with them already. I actually told them not to come. I meant to tell you too, but I guess I just didn’t think about that.”

I tried to ignore the fact that I was the last on her list to tell about this, and focused more on why she wouldn’t want anybody here. “Well...should I leave?”

It took her a moment to come up with an answer, almost like she herself didn’t know. “Do whatever. I don’t care.”

Well, great. Now I’m caught up on whether it’d be best to leave her alone or stay. I can’t understand it when people do stuff like this. Staying now is probably my best bet. If she really wanted me to leave, she’d have kicked me out by now. 

We sat there for awhile, only the sound of the ticking clock being present in the room. The day slipped away faster than I had expected, and all of a sudden it was time for us to leave. No weirdness - or maybe too much weirdness - to be had. Tomorrow, I’ve got to ask Koizume. This probably has something to do with those closed space things.

I got up from my seat and stretched. “Well, I’ll be going now—“

“Wait a minute!” Haruhi shouted, slamming on her desk. That was a major relief to hear from her, as weird as that sounds. “We didn’t even discuss anything today!”

“From the sounds of it, you didn’t want to discuss anything. Everyone else is gone. Besides, what is there to discuss?”

“We’ve got to discuss...uh...Mikuru’s next outfit! Yeah, that!” She sounded desperate to talk about something, so I entertained the thought. I would love to see what Haruhi’s got in store for her next anyway.

“Well, we’ve got a maid, a nurse,a bunny suit, a frog for some reason, and a waitress. What more could we possibly want for her?” I asked her, seeing her rub her chin with curiosity. Seeing this side of her again got me thinking how she could possibly have gotten downtrodden anyway. 

“How about a teacher? Guys love the thought of a mature woman!”

“Really? Well, that sounds fine by me. As long as Miss Asahina really wants too.”

Haruhi giggled with glee, already showing that she had absolutely no intentions on gaining permission from her. Poor girl. “Well,” I said, “is that all you wanted? It’s about time we leave anyway.”

This mysteriously turned her glee-ridden face into one of disappointment. What was she expecting? A long, mature discussion on why Miss Asahina would look good dressing like a teacher? That’s absurd. “Yeah. That’s all I guess. You go ahead without me. I need to lock up anyway.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I exit the room and make my way out of the school. 

Great. It felt tense then, and now it just feels awkward. I feel bad leaving her, I just don’t know what to do. I’ve rarely seen her act like this, and the few times she did it definitely didn’t last this long. How am I supposed to know how to handle this?

I start heading down the mountain, a small sigh leaving my mouth. I notice somebody sprinting up the mountain full-speed, obviously in a hurry to get where they’re going. Looking closer, it’s Koizume. Just what I needed.

It didn’t take a genius to know he was here for me. Though, I don’t know how he knew I was here. I waited for him at the top of the mountain, knowing I was about to have some sort of bombshell dropped on me.

Finally reaching me, he somehow didn’t even seem winded. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous. “So what’s going on?” I just cut to the chase. This seemed serious, so I just wanted to be shocked as soon as possible.

“Ah. It seems you already know what’s going on. I suppose you experienced Miss Suzumiya’s attitude firsthand?” 

“Yeah, way longer than I had liked too. But how did you know I would be here? For all you knew, she could’ve called me off too.” 

“Actually, that’s kind of what I’m here to discuss. You seem to be the root of the problem she’s facing. You’re causing a lot of problems for the espers right about now. They’re working their butts off.” 

Just my luck….


End file.
